


So Far Away

by karaokegal



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separation is a challenge, but it's worse for Larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 9. Prompt from [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/). May Monthly Theme: Forensics.

Larry had been uncharacteristically blunt in his assessment of the frustrations he’d be accepting as part of the price for his dream coming true. Masturbation on the space station was not an option.

“No spunk in Zero-G.”

Megan had nodded her head in slightly grossed-out sympathy.

“That’s not the kind of trace evidence you want floating around.”

At least she was experiencing her solitary nights on earth. She missed Larry, but she could relive their more intimate moments as freely as she wanted without fear of floating DNA or nosy crewmates.

In her apartment, no one could hear her scream.  



End file.
